My Hero Academia: Cold Blooded
by BigJohn68
Summary: My Hero Academia great anime can't wait for the fourth season and hope this help tide people over till then. Minor Spoilers from anime and manga. i dont own My Hero they belong to Kohei Horikoshi, this is just a fanfic


**Hey everyone, i know its been awhile since you've heard from me and well this is my newest story and i hope you like it.**

* * *

My hero Academia

"Normal talking"

'Thought Talking'

Chapter 1

(U.A. High school)

(Normal POV)

Izuku Midoriya was standing in front of U.A. high school, the best hero school in japan. He has been training with the worlds, number one hero all might, for 10 months to inherit his power one for all so he can follow his dreams and become a hero and it all starts here.

'This it, all my hard work will finally pay off.' Izuku thought to himself walking towards the gates of the school. 'I'll become a hero and will…' his thoughts were interrupted when he tripped over something Izuku closed his eyes and braced for impact. Izuku opened his eyes and saw he was only inches from the ground then was lifted back to his feet.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked.

"Yeah, thanks.." Izuku stopped mid sentence when saw what grabbed him, his eye widen and his face almost went completely pale. The man looked like a humanoid komodo dragon in a slight crouching stance with build that could rival all might's, his legs looked like they belonged to Raptors and pointed nail on his fingers. His head had long jet black curly hair reaching to his neck with a top bun on the back of his head his face was an elongated snot and no ears, gold slit colored eyes, with a long forked tongue whipping out of mouth very few seconds slightly showing the inside of his which looked like had no teeth and a tail about a meter and a half long; his entire body was covered in forest green scales. Midoriya was to nervous say or do anything.

The lizard man sighed in annoyance and spoke to Midoriya "You're here for the entrance exam like I am right?" the lizard man said, trying to break the awkward silence.

Izuku snapping out of his trance and answered him. "Oh, yes, I am. It's always been a dream of mine to…" Izuku said but was interrupted by the student.

"Then you should go home." He said to Izuku and started walking to the building.

'What? Why?' Izuku thought to himself. Not liking what he said ran up to the student stepped right in front of him. "Who do you think you are? Telling someone too home and not even try, who the he…" Midoriya stopped when the student's hand launched at his throat and claws protruded from his pointer and middle finger inches from his throat so fast Midoriya couldn't even see it, standing straight up showing his full 210cm height towering over Midoriya shutting him up.

"You're scared of me, after just looking at me. You nearly pissed yourself when that blonde guy threatened to set you on fire." He said talking about his exchange between him and Bakugo. "I don't hate you and I got against nothing against you. But you got to ask yourself, what would happen when you walk through those doors and you go into the entrance exam are you goanna freeze and fail?" he stated firmly in an almost growl. Midoriya didn't know what to think, did this guy hate him or want to help him. The next thing he did surprised Midoriya, he retracted his claws and lowered his hand from throat and placed it on top of his head. "Do what you want but if you do go through those doors pal, do it with the mind set of a hero and get some confidents while you're at it." He said sporting a smile on his face and started walking into the building. "And watch where your walking you stepped on my damn tail." He stated before the door closed.

Midoriya turned to look at the doors and didn't know what to think, ' I did turn into Kaachan for a bit, was he trying to intimidate me or encourage me?' Midoriya asked himself total confused by what happened.

"Hey, are you okay?" a sweet voice asked. Turning his Midoriya saw probably the cutest girl he ever saw in his life, with the biggest Rosie check and short brown hair and just like that he was frozen again this time with embarrassment and couldn't saw a word. The girl looked at him and spoke again. "I saw that big lizard give you a scare and I thought he hurt you. But I guess your okay." She asked again still no response. "Okay, I guess I'll see you inside." She said with an awkward chuckle and pointed to the to the doors and went inside.

Midoriya finally snapped back to reality from both the lizard guy and that girl. 'Some hero I'll I couldn't even stand up to myself to that guy or Kacchan or even talk to that girl.' Midoriya said to himself sadly, thinking about just going home. But remembered what that lizard guy said to him and what he was doing and who helped him get to where he was. Ignoring those bad thoughts and embarrassing moments, pulling himself together and went into the building to get ready for the exam, no one is going to stop him.

(U.A. Entrance exam location, battle center B)

(Normal POV)

A group of students were huddled around the metal gate to the battle center they were assigned to waiting the exam to begin. Lucky for Midoriya he wasn't in the same center a Bakugou but was still struggling to get in the right mindset, but he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and intimidated by how the other students looked so calm. While looking in the crowd he spot the girl from earlier patting her chest. 'It's that girl from earlier, I should probably apologies to her about what happened earlier.' Izuku thought to himself. But before he could take a step towards her, the boy with glasses that called him out for his mumbling from the introduction ceremony stopped him and had a serious glare in his eyes.

"It looks like she's trying to get ready for the trails ahead. Are you trying to psych her out and have her fail the exam." He stated firmly, causing Midoriya to almost panic again, but stopped himself and remembered what the lizard told him, and just relaxed and smiled.

"Actually I was goanna wish her luck and apologies to her, because I embarrassed in front of her earlier, but you're right she is trying to prepare herself and now I won't go over there. I'll apologies to her later after I pass the exam." Midoriya simply said trying to keep his shaking body as steady as possible, the kid was surprised with his response and before he could say anything else someone from behind called them out .

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to psych him out and fail him." A familiar deep voice said casing the two boys to turn around and see it was the lizard boy, now sporting a shirt less looking showing off his full muscular build covered in scales and yellowish line covering most of his torso. "You afraid he might show you up." He said to the boy in glasses.

"I was doing no such thing, and I would never drop down to that kind of level thank you." The boy in glasses said trying to defend himself. "I was only trying to stop him from causing that girl to lose." He said pumping his right arm up and down.

"Well as like he said he's not, now you can beat it." He stated firmly, slapping the boy with in the back of his head causing him to walk away from the two with a stern scowl on his fa1ce from the hit "Hey." The lizard boy said to Midoriya, turning to look him he did his best to keep his composer; he can't help but find him more intimidating than even Kaachan. He then sported a side grin, "Not bad trying to keep your cool, your getting better." He said giving Midoriya a thumbs up. "Although you might want to try and control that shaking of yours through." He said trying to help Midoriya. But before Midoriya could reply to him present mike, opened the gates and the exam began. The lizard kid now sported an excited and almost evil looked smiled with a row of recurved teeth popped out of his gums and start extended claws on both of his fingers. "Good luck pal, your goanna need it." He said to Midoriya before pouncing into the arena ready to destroy some robots.

'Crap I'm been left behind.' Midoriya thought to himself and started running through the gate. 'This it! I'm goanna pass this exam! All my hard work pays off now and I'll become a hero!' Midoriya internally shouted he to himself running into arena.

(8 minutes later in the battle arena)

'Oh Crap, Oh crap, Oh crap.' Midoriya mentally shouted to himself in a panic, running around trying to find at least one robot before time ran out. Every robot he did find was destroyed thanks to the lizard guy. But before Midoriya could find anymore the ground start the shake and a giant robot appeared out of nowhere, tower over the buildings and destroying some of them in the process. 'Wait that's the pointless robot, isn't that a little over kill!?' He mentally shouted. The robot punch the ground causing debris and dust clouds bust into air covered the entire arena, students in the block started running away from the robot and Midoriya started to run too, but stopped when he heard someone.

"Help!" the girl with the pink cheeks shouted. Her legs were pinned down by some debris and couldn't move. "Somebody help me Please!" she shouted trying to free herself, the robot's treads were about to crush her.

In that one moment all of Midoriya instincts just snapped into place and he started running back towards the robot remembering what All Might and the lizard kid said. 'If you're goanna walk through those door you better do it with the mindset of a hero.' Once he was in range he jumped into the air rocketing himself towards the robot. 'Remember clench your butt checks and shout these words with all you heart.' Once in range he launched a full powered punch and yelled. "SMASH!" and punched the robot in the head and destroyed the entire body. 'I did it destroyed it.' Thought proudly to himself, before realizing he started to fall. 'Oh crap, okay if I got up here with one for all I can land with it, just all might.' He thought to himself in a panic, only to now realize I arm and limbs were destroyed. 'Oh no.' finally thought to himself, covering the face with his one good arm, he braced for impact. Only to feel his face slapped and suddenly stopped midair.

"And release." The girl said as Midoriya dropped to the ground. Then vomited from the strain of using her quirk and was out cold.

Despite his injuries Midoriya started crawling. ' I still have time to at least one point.' He thought crawling with his only good arm.

"And times up." Present Mic announced with that Midoriya dropped his head and passed out from the pain.

All the other students gather around Midoriya's body, both amazed by his show of power with his quirk and concern for his injuries.

In the other half of the arena the lizard boy saw the giant robot fall and could barely see a green and blue spot fly up to it, letting out a chuckle he had one guess who that it was. "This is goanna be an interesting school year." He said aloud looking forward for the results.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed let me know what you think and et me know i need to work on see you guys next time.**


End file.
